happys_hutfandomcom-20200214-history
Action RP episode 2
(geoff) (duncan) (ellody) (sanders) (topher) (sierra) (chet) (lindsay) are one team (kitty) (jen) (dwayne) (scott) (tyler) (carrie) (devin) (anne) the other x (Blaineley) Now, let's get to the first challenge of the teams. First of all, names. Jen's team, you will be the Killer Castmates. Geoff's team, you are the Screaming Directors. 1:08 The not so happy user (geoff) Sweet! 1:09 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Sounds good, especially after I wanna kill somebody. 1:10 The not so happy user (scott) You killing? You can't even lift the knife 1:10 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) How curious you mention it, cause our first theme will be...Murdering movies! 1:10 The not so happy user (carrie) *covers her eyes with ehr hands* 1:11 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) *tries to comfort her* It's just horror movies, dont worry 1:12 The not so happy user (carrie) I know Dev. Just hoping Jen doesn't actually kill Scott... (duncan) So, we have to murder someone? (ellody) I think that if it's like in a detecitveque way, we have this in our pocket thanks to my superior brain 1:13 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Umm...isnt that...ruining your shirts with blood? (Blaineley) More than that, in fact, after Drama movies, Murder movies are the biggest money maker, and we will see how this works, one of you will secretly be the killer, and will constantly kill people, unless they are discovered. 1:15 The not so happy user (ellody) Told you, we have this won 1:16 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) But if the killer manages to get 10 miders without being caught, their team will win. (Blaineley) And one of the losers will become the Ultimate Super Loser, when they are eliminated today. 1:17 The not so happy user (scott) We already have an Ultimate Super Loser in our team, huh, Jen? 1:18 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Nice way to describe yourself. 1:19 The not so happy user (tyler) You got OWNED! 1:19 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) Guys, stop it! If you get like that, you might be first killers...*lights fade out* *lights go on, Scott is killed* 1:21 The not so happy user (carrie) As if this wasn't obvius (ellody) ANyone but Jen could be the killer, as it's trying to blame her 1:22 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) Ok, you may notice the changes, Scott is dead, we now have a night background of an abandoned building, and i just hired a killer. How am I a genius? (Jen) I'm not the killer, but oml, I would have done the same! xoxo 1:23 The not so happy user (geoff) I think it's Duncan. Sorry man, but I can see you killing someone 1:23 Cabbage pult 74 (Sierra) Well, what if we split, so the killer doesn't find us? 1:24 The not so happy user (carrie) Can I go with you, Dev? 1:25 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) I was going to ask you the same, let's go togheter. 1:26 The not so happy user (dwayne) Can I go with someone? i don't want to die, I have a child 1:26 Cabbage pult 74 (Anne) I wilk go by myself, none of you will touch the hair. NONE 1:27 The not so happy user (duncan) Geoff, If I had to murder someone, it would be COurtney (duncan) Newsflash. Se's not here 1:28 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Ok, I need to go with someone, I wish Tom was here. (geoff) Fine, let's give it a chance, I'll go with Duncan and... m... CHet (chet) Yeah! Kung Fu! *hits a wall, hurting himself* 1:31 Cabbage pult 74 (Sanders) *conf.* Maybe I have to follow them, if they make any damage, I will get blamed for it, just cause i am a cop. 1:31 The not so happy user (ellody) Anyone wants my assistance? *people starts walking off, as she sighs* 1:32 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) I need anyone to go with me? 1:33 The not so happy user (ellody) Oh, can I go with you? We're on the same team, are us? 1:34 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Yes, we are, and I actually need to bond with people. (Sierra) *going alone* I will find Cody, 1:34 The not so happy user (ellody) Nice! We can go together! I already have twenty theories of who's the murderer, I can tell you all of them and we can win after a brainstorming of the best idea! 1:35 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Dont mind, I am also very smart, but I obsessed over things, bad mistake. *lights fade out* 1:35 The not so happy user (dwayne) *walking alone* D-don't worry Junior, you father will return home... 1:36 Cabbage pult 74 *lights on, Sierra has been knocked out with a wine bottle* 1:37 The not so happy user (geoff) Woah (geoff) Duncan, I am sorry for suspecting of you before (geoff) Now I am sure it's you (geoff) Who else in here hates Cody? 1:38 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Oml, the chick is dead. 1:38 The not so happy user (duncan) You are really smart, aren't you? (ellody) I'll scrap one of the theories, as Sierra isn't it now... 1:39 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) It's a wine bottle, none of us has the age to drink it. 1:39 The not so happy user (ellody) Well, I think it's between Jen or... someone we still don't have enough clues (carrie) Hmm... (chet) I guess Duncan drinks no matter the age (chet) AN dprobably, so does Anne 1:40 Cabbage pult 74 (Anne) *in an interrogation* I have never drinked wine, even when im a shore girl, but I have never drinked that. 1:41 The not so happy user (duncan) I gotta say I preffer beer 1:42 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) They have no age to do it, what if... 1:42 The not so happy user (ellody) Well, Duncan gets higher in the list... 1:42 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) *walking by herself* Ok, I don't like this, and this is weird. But well, I have to make the ost of my future win. 1:43 The not so happy user (dwayne) *crashes with Jen, and screams as he falls* 1:44 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) Wow, are you Ok? 1:45 The not so happy user (dwayne) I am... And you? (dwayne) I am scared about this... I can say I've never been part of a horror movie before... 1:45 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) *to Carrie* Well, isnt this scary? *laughing* (Jen) So I haven't, but well, you must assume you are better than this. 1:45 The not so happy user (carrie) *hugging him* Sure it is... (dwayne) Just hope the murderer is caught soon 1:46 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) He or she will, but, thumbs up for killing Scott! 1:48 The not so happy user (dwayne) He's an annoying teen 1:48 Cabbage pult 74 *lights out* *lights on, Jen was knocked out, and a mirror near her is broken* 1:49 The not so happy user (dwayne) AAAAGH! 1:49 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) *almost crushing Carrie* Blood, there is blood...*is actually lipstick* 1:50 The not so happy user (carrie) Eeegh... Can't breath (ellody) Well, we suspected from Jen. i feel bad about that (Devin) *has a meltdown, running in circles* 10:21 The not so happy user (carrie) Devin... Cabbage pult 74 (Sanders) Police is here, what is going on with him? *points at Devin having a meltdown* 10:24 The not so happy user (carrie) He's never been much a fan of horror movies... 10:24 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) I hear voices...*lights out* (No one is hurt in their room) (Sanders) Ok, no one was killed, but lights went out. 10:25 The not so happy user (carrie) Maybe somewhere else... 10:26 Cabbage pult 74 (Screams on another place) (Rip Chet, a lipstick is near him) 10:27 The not so happy user (ellody) Hmm... Topher? 10:28 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) What? 10:28 The not so happy user (ellody) *Grabbing the lipstick* I think this is either a big evidence, or an object to frame someone... (ellody) Cause personally, I think this points it all to Lindsay 10:28 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Oh, yeah, sorry, playing on phone, anyways, let's take a look. Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Well, it points to a female, but I admit i have used lipstick too...*covers mouth*...i busted my secret. (ellody) I can tell it was Lindsay... but maybe she was framed 11:06 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) What if a male did it? 11:07 The not so happy user (ellody) Which males wear lipstick? 11:07 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Well, I used to, but...*covers mouth*...my secret...umm...pretend you didnt heard...(lights out) 11:09 The not so happy user (dwayne) *screams like a girl* 11:11 Cabbage pult 74 (Lindsay is killed, now a hand bag is near her) 11:12 The not so happy user (ellody) *scratching her head* Everything I knew was wrong! 11:13 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Someone must be trying to frame all our suspects, what if we look at the hand bag) ?! ?* 11:13 The not so happy user (ellody) Right! *opens it* 11:14 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Interesting...*holds a photo of Geoff* So, our killer must be trying to frame Geoff, or, Geoff is his next victim. 11:14 The not so happy user (ellody) Or that's what he wants us to believe... (geoff) *appears behind them* What's up dudes? 11:15 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) *screams like a girl* Oh....not so much. 11:16 The not so happy user (geoff) You don't seem like so. (duncan) Geoff, this is your funeral 11:16 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) No, I am perfect. 11:16 The not so happy user (geoff) What?! (duncan) Look at what he holds. *points the picture* 11:17 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) VOICES!!!!!! *running and screaming on the hall* 11:17 The not so happy user (carrie) DEVIN! 11:18 Cabbage pult 74 (Lights off) (Lights on, Devin and Carrie are both knocked out, near them, there is a knife with red liquid) 11:20 The not so happy user (geoff) I am alive! (tyler) But they're not... (ellody) Double murder! 11:21 Cabbage pult 74 (Sanders) Now this is intense. (Sanders) The knife is a huge clue, cause whats in it, its not blood, its...something else. 11:22 The not so happy user (duncan) Not that much. It's either Kitty or Tyler, that have been surpsinglly absent for this time (dwayne) Uh oh 11:23 Cabbage pult 74 (Kitty) GUYS? *horrifying scream* 11:23 The not so happy user (geoff) What about Ellody or Topher? They seem to be doing this pretty well... 11:24 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) Like, sorry for being smart? 11:24 The not so happy user (dwayne) What was that? (ellody) A scream. Maybe a new victim? 11:25 Cabbage pult 74 (Kitty) *knocked out, and holding a picture* Take it...its important. The not so happy user (geoff) *takes the picture* (ellody) What's on it? 11:28 Cabbage pult 74 (A red glove holding a knife) 11:28 The not so happy user (geoff) Red? (dwayne) Probably someone in Red (geoff) Or blood? 11:29 Cabbage pult 74 (Red Devil) Right here, idiots. *lights off* 11:30 The not so happy user (duncan) What was that? Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) *knocked down* Not me 11:36 The not so happy user (ellody) Oh, no! (dwayne) Ok, I know who did this, Tyler. 11:36 Cabbage pult 74 (Tyler is dead, near him is a banana peel) 11:37 The not so happy user (ellody) I think not... (dwayne) Damn! 11:37 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) Ok, my contestants, what is taking you so long? 11:37 The not so happy user (duncan) Geoff? (dwayne) Duncan? (ellody) Sanders? 11:38 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) Why cant you guess the killer among here? (Sanders) All the clues...point to only one person. 11:38 The not so happy user (geoff) They gave their guesses 11:39 Cabbage pult 74 (Sanders) Blaineley! 11:40 The not so happy user (duncan) What? 11:40 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) What? 11:40 The not so happy user (geoff) Well... (ellody) It does actually make more or less sense... 11:40 Cabbage pult 74 (Sanders) The wine bottle, only her can drink that, the shining red glove... 11:42 The not so happy user (dwayne) I also can... nevermind (ellody) Well, Sanders' deduction is quite right. I totally think it's Blaineley. (ellody) Lipgloss... should've seen that before (ellody) And Geoff... well, they were cohosts 11:45 Cabbage pult 74 (Topher) And the handbag. 11:45 The not so happy user (ellody) Nice point. Totally, Blaineley 11:45 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) ALRIGHT, enoughs preps. Killer Castmates win. 11:46 The not so happy user (geoff) ALLRIGHT! (duncan) Yeah! 11:46 Cabbage pult 74 (Anne) WHO THE FUCK TOOK MY WINE? (Anne) I WAS SAVING IT FOR THE GURLFRIENDS NIGHT, AND SOMEONE BROKE IT? 11:47 The not so happy user (dwayne) Woah, easy 11:47 Cabbage pult 74 (Anne) Well, we lost. (Devin) We lost? Aww... 11:48 The not so happy user (scott) We all see that. And all thanks to Jen (scott) Afterall, she's the worse team captain ever (carrie) We'll see what to do next Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) *knocks him out with a handbag* Oops! 11:51 The not so happy user (carrie) How's elimination? 11:52 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) Vote for the person you wanna eliminate, soon after, i will reveal the votes. And then, loser will take the Lame-o-Sine , down the Walk of Shame, directed to Bore-ywood. (Blaineley) MOVE IT 11:54 The not so happy user (scott) *conf* Do you even have to ask? I am voting for Jen. (dwayne) *conf* I didn't even notice Tyler was here. He can't help us in any way, so my vote's for him.... 11:56 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) *conf. Voting Scott* You are a disgusting dumb idiot, selfishness bitch , bigot, and you need to go before you die alone...LOSER. 11:57 The not so happy user (tyler) *conf* My vote if for Anne... she seems like she has rage issues Cabbage pult 74 (Anne) *conf. voting Kitty* Sorry gurl (Kitty) *conf. voting Scott* I really hate putting your name down, but id think youll do amazing if we let you go any further. 11:59 The not so happy user (carrie) *conf* Dwayne is a nice man, but he's really clumsy. I have to vote for him. 11:59 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) *conf. voting Kitty* Sorry girl, you slapped me in the face, and threw me off a cliff, nothing personal. (Blaineley) Ill go to counts the votes.... (Blaineley) But first, lets hand a safety prize...the Golden Glove, get one and you are safe (Blaineley) Only...Carrie and Devin get gloves, cause both of them went without votes. 12:05 The not so happy user (carrie) Yay! *Recieves one* 12:06 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) Sweet! (Blaineley) Everyone else has at least a vote, but three only got one, so....congratulations Anne, Dwayne and Jen, you two only have one vote. 12:09 The not so happy user (dwayne) Yeah! 12:09 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) *iluminating Tyler, Scott and Kitty with reflectors* We have our bottom 3, and we have a tie, however, in our Drama Feeds, fans have voted on who has to go. 12:10 The not so happy user (tyler) Damn (scott) I think I won't say anything, so I don't get jinxed 12:11 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) *voting Scott on her phone* Feeds rule! (Blaineley) And...Tyler is safe...last golden glove goes to.... 12:12 The not so happy user (tyler) Awesome! *gets hot by it* *Hit XD 12:13 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) ....Scott! 12:13 The not so happy user (scott) WHAT? I mean, yeah 12:13 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) WHAT!?!?!!!??!!!!?!???!????! (LINDSAY) What 12:13 The not so happy user (dwayne) Is this a joke? 12:13 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) Kitty, you have been eliminated, and its weird, I am actually sorry. (Kitty) Well, thanks, ill take it as a compliment. 12:14 The not so happy user (scott) Yeah! *dances in front of Jen like Sean's Zeke* 12:15 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) *hugging Kitty* Sorry girl, ill kick this idiot for you. (Jen) *kicks Scott to the ground* 12:16 The not so happy user (scott) Still, I am here. And you soon won't! 12:16 Cabbage pult 74 (Devin) Sorry, Kitty! Wish you luck. (Kitty) Good luck, guys! *enters the Lame-O-Sine* 12:16 The not so happy user (carrie) Good luck! *waves* 12:16 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) *waves* (Jen) *grabbing Scott* You and I are not done, I swear that you are gonna walking off this stage soon...just you wait. 12:21 The not so happy user (scott) Hahah! Wonder how you'll do that. With eyeliner? 12:23 Cabbage pult 74 (Jen) No...with this. *shoves him in a Tom sweater* You wont be like Tom, but you now look less ugly. 12:23 The not so happy user (scott) Well, it's kinda comfortable... 12:25 Cabbage pult 74 (Blaineley) And that is all! Will these two ever get to not yell at eachother? Will the preps at Killer Castmates dominate? Will Dwayne flop even more? Find out in the next episode of ToTal...Drama....LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION! End of ep.2